1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring latch systems which include one or more spring latches to releasably connect one member to another member, such as a door to or within a door frame, and to latch release devices used in such systems.
2. The Prior Art
Spring latch systems for releasably connecting two members together, such as a door or other types of closure member to or within a frame member, are very well known. Such systems include one or more spring latches and a release device for unlocking (opening) the spring latches when it is desired to separate the connected members. Various types of spring latches and various types of release devices have been devised. Many are too complicated in construction or expensive to produce for common usage, or are prone to early failure.